Pups & The Charity Boxing Match
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & Ryder face off in a boxing match with the winner donating admission money to charity. Who will dominate the ring & emerge victorious?


**PUPS & THE CHARITY BOXING MATCH **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm Monday afternoon. School had let out for the day & everyone was going about doing their own thing. Later that evening there was a boxing match between Elias & Ryder that'd be held in the school gym. The match was an event for charity & the donations earned came from the admission fee everyone was required to pay to attend. Whoever won the match would donate the money to a charity of their choice. Everyone was excited to see how everything would go down & who'd win. At the Vincent-Walter family mansion Elias was in the gym practicing. He was wearing yellow boxing gloves & shorts as he practiced. He started with the punching bag which he threw punches at with all his strength. The punching bag swung around as Elias lay into it with everything he had. The adrenaline rush that he felt from hitting the punching bag made him feel pumped.

"This is quite a workout. I feel so alive. I can't wait to get in the ring tonight. Ryder's my best friend but if I want to donate the money I have to knock him out. I'm not going to hold anything back. Watch out Ryder. I'm going to come at you like a hurricane" said Elias as he continued hitting the punching bag. After a few more minutes of practice he stopped. He went over to where his water bottle & towel were & took a sip of water as he wiped the sweat off his body. It was the most intense workout he'd ever done.

"Tonight's going to be an epic battle. Ryder better be ready for me. I'm not going to let him get me down so easily" said Elias as he grabbed a jump rope. He spent the next few minutes jumping rope. After finishing with it he proceeded to complete other exercises including using the teardrop bag, the double string bag, push ups, sit ups & pull ups amongst other things. By the time he finished his training he was sweating like crazy. Elias wiped away the sweat & drank the rest of his water before leaving the gym. He returned to his room & went to have a shower to clean himself up before the match. The shower made him feel refreshed & ready to handle anything. After showering he got back into his regular outfit & went into the lounge. Angel, Kelly & Terry were in there watching TV.

"How was training Elias?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"It was fantastic. I feel like I could run a marathon. When I get in the ring tonight I'm going to dominate" said Elias as he smiled confidently.

"I can't wait to see how it all turns out. Tonight, it'll be an exciting night for everyone" said Kelly in an excited voice.

"I don't doubt that. How do you think Ryder's training is going?" asked Elias.

"I bet he's training just as hard as you" said Terry.

"More than likely. I think it's best if I take a break. I'll need all the energy I can get for tonight" said Elias as he snuggled up on the couch with Angel, Kelly & Terry. They proceeded to watch TV for a while to pass the time. Meanwhile at the Lookout Ryder was busy training. He wore blue & red boxing gloves & shorts as he practiced with the punching bags, jump rope, pull up bar & grips. He also felt the adrenaline pump through him as he practiced.

"I hope Elias is ready for me. I'll be a force to be reckoned with tonight. I'm going to go 100% & I hope he does too" said Ryder as he continued training. Once he was finished he went & had a shower before getting back into his normal outfit. He then went to check on the pups. They were all outside playing together.

"Hey Ryder. How was training?" asked Chase as he smiled & wagged his tail excitedly.

"It was good. I'm ready for tonight" said Ryder as he smiled confidently.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tonight's boxing match will be epic" said Marshall in an excited voice.

"It sure will be. How much money do you think will be raised for charity tonight?" asked Ryder.

"I'm not sure. I suppose we'll find out soon" said Rocky.

"Do you guys think Elias is training as hard as Ryder?" asked Rubble in a curious voice.

"More than likely. He'll be practicing everything he needs to" said Skye.

"Tonight, we'll see who comes out on top. You can do it Ryder. We believe in you" said Zuma as he jumped in excitement.

"Thanks pups. Let's take it easy for now. I don't want to exhaust my energy before the match" said Ryder as he & the pups went inside the Lookout & took it easy. A few hours later everyone began heading to the school gym for the match. The admission fee was $25 each. After everyone paid their admission fee they went & sat on the bleachers that'd been set up. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived straight from work & managed to get seats in the front row. As they sat down they excitedly discussed what they thought the outcome of the match would be.

"I'm not sure who'll win tonight. Elias will do a great job. I believe he has what it takes to pull off a victory" said Ella as she smiled in excitement.

"Me too. Ryder's also quite strong. I think it could go either way" said Ethan.

"What charities do you think they'll be playing for?" asked Harry with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. They'll likely tell us before the match begins" said Susie.

As everyone continued taking their seats waiting for the match to begin Elias & Ryder arrived at school. They went straight to the change rooms & got into their boxing outfits.

"Good luck tonight Ryder. I'll try not to mess up your hair" said Elias as he chuckled. Ryder rolled his eyes while smirking.

"I'll make sure not to break your teeth. It'd be a shame if you couldn't kiss Kelly with a jaw that's wired shut" said Ryder as he gave Elias a friendly punch on the shoulder. Elias chuckled at Ryder's comment. While they were as close as brothers they weren't above a little teasing every so often.

"Ready to give everyone a show they'll never forget?" asked Elias with an eager smile.

"Absolutely. Let's do this" aid Ryder as Elias & himself left the change rooms in their gloves, robes & shorts. Once they reached the doors to the gym they waited for Mayor Goodway to introduce them. Once everyone had arrived & taken their seats Mayor Goodway entered the ring to address the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to tonight's charity boxing match. Soon our 2 fighters will duke it out to win the money for their chosen charity. Without further delay let's get started. Our 1ST fighter is originally from New York & has overcome lots of adversity to get to where he is now. Please welcome Elias" said Mayor Goodway.

The crowd cheered as Elias walked into the gym. He waved to everyone while smiling in excitement. Once he entered the ring he took his robe off & showed off some of his moves while smiling & waving to the crowd.

"Our 2ND fighter is a local hero that always helps people whenever they're in trouble. Please welcome Ryder" said Mayor Goodway.

Ryder entered the gym as the crowd cheered. He smiled & waved at everyone as he walked to the ring. Once he entered the ring he took his robe off & showed off a few moves.

"I shall now reveal the charities Elias & Ryder are hoping to donate to. Elias' chosen charity is Bullies Be Gone & Ryder's chosen charity is Animal Rescue USA. Whoever wins today's match will donate all the funds raised to their charity. I can now reveal that the total of the funds raised is… $1,000,000" said Mayor Goodway in an excited voice. The crowd cheered as Elias & Ryder got ready to duke it out.

"I want a good clean fight. No hitting below the waistline, the back of the head or the kidneys. The match ends once 1 of you gets knocked out, becomes unable to continue for health reasons or if you both remain standing at the end of 12 rounds. Good luck" said Mayor Goodway as she stepped out of the ring. Elias & Ryder touched gloves before entering their stances.

"Get ready for my power Ryder. I'm coming at you like a bullet" said Elias as he smirked at Ryder.

"Bring it on. I can handle anything you throw at me Elias" said Ryder as he smirked back at Elias. The bell then sounded indicating that the match had begun. Elias came out swinging as he delivered a series of crosses & hooks to Ryder's head & abdomen. Ryder moved around the ring to avoid the onslaught of punches being thrown his way. He then made his move & began throwing abdominal jabs at Elias.

"Feeling the burn yet Ryder?" asked Elias.

"No. I'm just getting warmed up" said Ryder as he went for an uppercut. Elias stumbled backwards but managed to keep on his feet. He then began to duck, bob & weave as Ryder threw crosses & jabs at him. After waiting for the right moment Elias threw some more hooks to Ryder's head. Ryder was knocked down but quickly got back up. He then blocked Elias' crosses & jabs before throwing some hooks to his abdomen & face. Elias was knocked back but remained on his feet. As the match went on everyone in the crowd sat & watched in excitement. Nobody was sure who'd win.

"This I already getting exciting. They're both putting up a great fight" said Ace as she smiled excitedly.

"They sure are. I feel like I'm watching 2 professionals facing off in a title bout" said Carlos in an excited voice.

"Even though I'm just a spectator I feel so pumped. My adrenaline is racing through my body like crazy" said Danny as he fidgeted in excitement.

"I think Ryder can do it. He's quite strong considering everything he goes through on all the missions he & the PAW Patrol have" said Katie as she focused on Ryder.

"Elias is quite strong as well. I think he's got the potential to pull off a victory" said Kelly as she focused on Elias.

"I'm just glad that 1 charity will get such a generous donation. This is easily 1 of the best charity events we've ever attended" said Mayabella as she smiled happily. Round 1 continued with Elias & Ryder throwing punches between each other at a rapid pace. They were already starting to feel a bit sore but other than that they both felt fantastic.

"How are you holding up champ?" asked Elias.

"Good. What about you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm still at the top of my game" said Elias as he smiled confidently.

"So am I" said Ryder as he also smiled confidently. Soon round 1 ended. Elias & Ryder walked back to their respective corners to rest & prepare for the next round. Elias sat on his stool as he drank some water. The high intensity of the match had his adrenaline pumping. He'd never felt so alive.

" _I feel like I'm a legend. It's as if I'm on top of the world. I hope Ryder's having as much fun as I am. Too bad he'll soon be out cold at my feet. Nothing will stop me in winning this match"_ thought Elias as he waited for round 2 to begin. Ryder sat in his corner drinking water & catching his breath. The match was already proving to be quite a workout.

" _It's only been 1 round & already this match is getting intense. I bet round 12 will be crazy if we both make it that far. I can handle this easily. Elias is in my sights & I'm ready to knock him out. The only way he can stop me is if he knocks me out 1_ _ST_ _. I'm not going down that easily"_ thought Ryder as he waited for round 2 to begin. After a few minutes of rest Elias & Ryder went back to the centre of the ring. They got in their stances as they waited for the signal to begin.

"Ready for round 2 buddy?" asked Elias with a smile.

"You bet I am. I'm always ready for anything" said Ryder as he returned the smile. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of round 2. Elias & Ryder picked up where they left off as they took turns throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other while ducking, bobbing & weaving to avoid & block each punch. Their adrenaline was pumping through their bodies & made them feel like they were superhuman.

"Get ready for the next wave of punches" said Elias as he smirked at Ryder.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Ryder as he smirked at Elias. Elias began throwing a series of powerful & rapid crosses & jabs to Ryder's abdomen & head which left Ryder stumbling around the ring for a few seconds. Once he recovered he bobbed, weaved & ducked to avoid Elias' blows before making his move. He laid into Elias with powerful & rapid hooks & an uppercut which caused Elias to fall over. He got to his feet & blocked Ryder's punches as he waited for an opportunity to strike back. Everyone in the audience watched in eager anticipation at the outcome of the match.

"This is so exciting. They're both good boxers" said Alex as he smiled & fidgeted excitedly in his seat.

"Imagine if they were professional fighters. That'd be a lot more entertaining to watch" said Julius as he focused on the match.

"For their 1ST match they're putting in a fantastic effort. I don't know who'll end up winning" said Justina as she clapped in excitement.

"Right now, it could go either way. Only time will tell who comes out victorious" said Precious' Owner as she watched the match go on. Elias & Ryder held nothing back as they continued throwing punches at each other. They were both feeling a bit sore & somewhat out of breath but neither of them was willing to give up. Soon round 2 was over allowing Elias & Ryder to take a break. They sat in their respective corners catching their breath & drinking water as they waited for the next round to begin. A few minutes later they returned to the centre of the ring & re-entered their stances.

"Feeling the burn yet?" asked Elias with a smirk.

"No. I could do this all night" said Ryder as he also smirked. The bell then rang to begin round 3. Elias wasted no time throwing crosses & hooks at Ryder. Ryder did his best to avoid & block the punches that came his way as he looked for an opportunity to strike. A few seconds later Ryder uppercutted Elias sending him stumbling around the ring. Ryder took advantage of the opportunity to strike with powerful & rapid crosses & jabs which knocked Elias down. Elias managed to get to his feet & blocked Ryder's punches before executing a combo of crosses, hooks & jabs before uppercutting Ryder. Ryder was temporarily winded by the combo, but he managed to regain his breath & continue the match. The audience continued watching eagerly at every blow Elias & Ryder landed on each other.

"What a fantastic show they're putting on. I've never been this excited about anything before in my life" said Captain Turbot as he smiled eagerly.

"Oui it's not often we get to watch sport play out this close & in person" said Francois with excitement in his voice.

"I think the fun's only just getting started. Elias & Ryder look like they could do this all night" said Nikita as she paid close attention to Elias & Ryder's manoeuvres. As round 3 continued Elias & Ryder began to feel the impact of all the blows they inflicted on each other but neither of them were showing any signs of slowing down. Elias delivered some hooks to Ryder's head that caused Ryder to fall. He got to his feet & blocked the crosses & jabs Elias threw before uppercutting Elias & throwing some hooks at his head. Elias fell over feeling a bit dizzy but after a few seconds he regained his composure & got to his feet. By now Elias & Ryder were starting to get a bit bruised from all the punches but they didn't let the bruises hold them back. Round 3 soon ended after an intense punch out. Elias & Ryder returned to their corners to rest & catch their breath. At this point the match was 25% complete. Neither Elias or Ryder knew how long the match would take to finish but they were both determined to defeat each other. Round 4 & 5 came & went with Elias & Ryder continuing to increase the intensity of their blows. The audience became more enthralled as the match continued. Everyone agreed that it was a great match they'd remember for a long time. Eventually round 6 came along. Elias & Ryder went to the centre of the ring & got in their stances as they waited for the signal to begin.

"You're doing good so far Ryder. It's too bad you'll be knocked out soon" said Elias in a confident voice.

"We'll see about that. You haven't seen me at my best yet" said Ryder as she smirked in confidence. As soon as the bell rang Elias & Ryder went straight at it. Ryder threw some intense crosses & jabs to Elias that temporarily winded him. Elias managed to get his breath back & came out swinging. He executed a combo of crosses & hooks before delivering an uppercut that knocked Ryder down. Despite feeling somewhat tired Ryder found the strength to get to his feet & keep going. The audience watched in awe at the fight as they became restless.

"Of all the sport events I've attended this has to be the best yet. There's so much action & thrill" said Carlana in an eager voice.

"I'll say. The whole crowd is getting pumped. That's how good the match is" said Everest as she smiled in excitement.

"I think there's a good chance Elias & Ryder will make it all the way to the 12TH & final round. They both have the speed, stamina & strength to go the distance" said Jake with confidence in his voice.

"Si senor. Boxing is a fantastic sport. I hope we get to see more of it in the future" said Tracker as he wagged his tail & watched the match in an enthusiastic manner. Elias & Ryder both fought with all the strength they had as they continued to throw punches at each other. The bruises were starting to pile up but that didn't stop either of them from slowing down & giving up. Soon enough round 6 ended meaning Elias & Ryder had made it halfway through the match. They returned to their corners to catch their breath & keep themselves hydrated. By this point they were both sweating like crazy from the intensity of their fight. The next 5 rounds were filled with intense action & thrills as Elias & Ryder kept laying intro each other. Everyone in the audience was impressed with how well they were holding up. They all thought that 1 of them would've won the match by this point. Rounds 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, & 11 were certainly intense, but everyone knew that the 12TH & final round would be the most intense of all. Elias & Ryder were both feeling quite sore & tied by this point. There were bruises all over their bodies & they both felt exhausted, but they were determined to end the match with a bang. As they returned to the centre of the ring & entered their stances they knew that the final round would bring out their strongest performance.

"Time to go into maximum power. I'm not holding anything back" said Elias.

"Me either. I'm coming at you full force this round" said Ryder.

The moment the bell rang Elias & Ryder began going all out. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were thrown at such a rapid rate it was like they'd been hyped up on energy drinks. Elias threw some intense punches that Ryder had trouble trying to avoid. Despite this Ryder's determination kept him going & he struck back with intense force. Elias also had trouble fending off Ryder's punches, but he wasn't about to let Ryder win so easily. The audience had become hyped up to maximum level as they cheered Elias & Ryder on.

"This fight is nothing short of fantastic. There's never been anything quite like it before in Adventure Bay" said Farmer Al in an enthusiastic voice.

"All the Pup Fu matches I've witnessed have nothing on this. Tonight's match has exceeded expectation. It's so good that I wish I could go back in time & watch it all over again" said Farmer Yumi as she smiled in satisfaction at the intensity of the match. As the clock counted down the last moments of the match Elias & Ryder continued throwing strong punches at each other. They were both reaching their physical limits as to what they could dish out & what they could take. Everyone clapped & cheered loudly as the match reached its climax. Elias & Ryder were both bruised, exhausted & sore but they were determined to keep fighting until the end. At the beginning of the final 10 seconds Elias & Ryder used all the strength they had to deliver powerful haymakers to each other's faces. This caused them both to stumble back before falling over unconscious. Everyone gasped in shock at the result. They didn't expect the match to end in a tie. As the crowd murmured about what would happen next Elias & Ryder both regained consciousness & got to their feet. Neither of them knew who the winner was.

"Who won?" asked Elias in a confused voice.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon" said Ryder as Mayor Goodway entered the ring to tell them the result.

"Ladies & gentlemen I can now officially reveal that the match was a tie. Elias & Ryder knocked each other out at the same time" said Mayor Goodway.

Elias & Ryder both gasped in shock. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard. After the initial shock died down Elias used the microphone to address the audience.

"As you all know the winner of the match would have all the donations sent to the charity of their choice. Since the match was a tie I think it's only fair that half the money goes to my charity & the other half goes to Ryder's charity. Both charities will each receive $500,000" said Elias.

The audience clapped & cheered. They were glad that both charities Elias & Ryder played for would receive donations. Elias & Ryder shared a hug before leaving the ring.

"Well done tonight Ryder. You did great" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"Thanks. You also did a good job Elias. I had so much fun doing this" said Ryder as he also smiled happily.

"Me too. Maybe we could have similar events held in the future" said Elias.

"That's a good idea. Whatever the next event is I know it'll be fun" said Ryder as he & Elias returned to the change rooms. They changed into their normal outfits before leaving the change rooms. They returned to the gym where they were given the $500,000 each that'd be donated to their respective charities. The crowd erupted in applause as Elias & Ryder smiled & waved. After that everyone proceeded to head home. As soon as Elias got home he grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to bed. The boxing match had exhausted his energy & he wanted nothing more than to get some rest. After showering & getting into his pyjamas Elias turned the light off & got in bed. As he lay awake he thought about how thrilling the boxing match had been.

" _Tonight's boxing match was epic. I had so much fun. The best part is that both charities me & Ryder played for will receive donations. We put on a great show tonight. Whatever event is next will be just as fantastic. Hopefully our bruises recover quickly. It'd suck walking around feeling sore. Maybe I might take up boxing. It'd be a great way to keep in shape"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
